Parce que c'est toi
by DarckAngel3
Summary: Jamais il ne faisait attention à elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être invisible à ses yeux. Mais elle ne disait rien. Pourtant, un soir...
1. Interlude

**C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfic, alors soyez francs avec moi et donnez moi votre avis!**

**_LES PERSONNAGES DE BLEACH NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS !_**

* * *

><p>Parce que c'est toi...<p>

_Interlude:_

_Pourquoi moi?_

_Le Jeudi 14 Octobre, il y a 4 ans_

Rukia ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle avançait d'un pas indécis et lent, tout en respirant profondément. Elle essayait de trouver une raison à sa convocation dans le manoir du très respecté clan Kuchiki. Jusqu'à présent, la seule information qu'elle avait eu c'était que le prochain chef du clan, Kuchiki Byakuya, était celui qu'elle allait voir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Un homme respecté de tous, capitaine de l'équipe de la 6eme division, avait demandé de la voir, elle, une jeune fille tout droit sortit du Rukongai, venant tout juste de devenir shinigami. Elle laissait échapper un long soupir quand la servante lui annonça qu'elles étaient arrivées au bureau du « Maitre Kuchiki ». Rukia prit une grande bouffée d'air en rentra dans le bureau.

_Actuellement, au Manoir des Kuchiki_

Le réveille sonna pendant un temps indéterminé jusqu'au moment ou une main vint l'arrêter.

Rukia se réveilla avec l'impression de n'avoir dormit que quelques heures. Elle se sentait faible et fatiguée par sa mission de la veille. Elle fît sa toilette et revêtit sa tenue de shinigami. Quand elle fût enfin prête et présentable, elle alla rejoindre son frère dans la salle à manger principale du manoir.

Byakuya était déjà assis devant son petit déjeuner, mais apparemment, il ne l'avait pas encore touché. Quand il eu entendu sa soeur arriver, il leva les yeux vers elle, brièvement, avant de retourner à sa lecture pointilleuse des comptes rendues de mission de la 6eme division.

« Gomenasay Onii-sama, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller ce matin. » lui expliqua Rukia avec un petit sourire timide.

Pour toute réponse, le futur chef de clan commença à boire son thé, sans même la regarder. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pût lui dire que des nains venant d'une autre galaxie lui avait volé son réveil il n'aurait rien dit, ou, au mieux, aurait hoché la tête. C'était toujours pareille. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas exister à ses yeux, qu'elle était sans importance.

Il ne la félicitait jamais malgré tout ses efforts, ne lui parlait que très rarement, et encore plus rarement lui souriait. Il lui arrivait très souvent de se demander pourquoi diable un homme de cette importance, qui ne voit aucun intérêt en sa présence l'avait adoptée.

Alors qu'elle entamait son repas, silencieuse et attristée par l'attitude de son frère, un homme, de taille moyenne tatoué, aux cheveux rouge arriva en trombe: Abarai Renji. Renji était un ami de longue date de Rukia, et aussi depuis peu, le vice-capitaine de la 6eme division. Quand il arriva dans la pièce il regarda tout d'abord Rukia, lui fit un large sourire, que Rukia lui rendit, tendrement, avant de retrouver son visage sans-expression uniquement réservé au Capitaine Kuchiki.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous interrompre en plein repas Abarai, dit calmement Byakuya

-Tout à fait Capitaine. On vous demande d'urgence au bureau du Capitaine en Chef. »

Sans un mot, Byakuya se leva, prit ses papiers et sortit de la pièce. Rukia le suivit du regard, une boule au ventre. Elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait toute sa vie d'être traité de cette manière par l'homme qu'elle admire le plus. Elle réfléchit un moment sur la question, puis trouva sa réponse: elle ne **pourrait** pas.

Absorbée par ses sombres réflexions, elle ne nota pas le fait que Renji n'était pas encore partit. Il s'approcha d'elle, sans bruit, et l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front. Rukia rougis, un petit sourire sur les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Elle savait que Renji l'aimait, et elle l'aimait beaucoup aussi, et se n'étais plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il lui demande officiellement de devenir sa petite amie. Mais, malgré son attachement pour le jeune homme, quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que elle ne serra jamais complétement heureuse avec Renji, tout comme elle n'avait pas était tout à fait heureuse avec Ichigo.

Elle repensa à la manière dont leur relation avait prit fin. A cause de son frère, il y a un an.

* * *

><p>Il l'attendait, en silence en feuilletant les comptes rendues des missions de sa division. Elle était très en retard sur l'heure habituelle du petit déjeuner. Il continua de feuilleter les dossiers qu'il tenait en main, distraitement, pensant à sa jeune soeur. Le mot soeur résonnait dans sa tête comme une punition qu'on l'infligeait. Non,, se qui l'embêtait, se n'était pas le fait que ça soit Rukia, sa soeur et pas une autre fille, se qui l'embêtait c'était le fait en lui même: elle était sa soeur! Certes, d'adoption, mais sa soeur tout de même, or, il ne la verrait jamais comme tel...<p>

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de ladite soeur. Il l'examina, rapidement. Elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et était plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle s'excusa d'être en retard, mais il ne la regardait déjà plus. Il aurait voulu lui dire de mieux prendre soin d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les mots ne sortaient pas.

Il entama donc son repas, sans dire mot. Il s'avait qu'elle ne dirait plus rien après avoir était snobée de la sorte. Il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir, tous les jours, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Si il se laissait aller devant elle, et lui disait tout se qu'il avait envie de dire, elle saurait alors se qu'il ressent **vraiment** pour elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas. Il avait juré sur la tombe de ses parents qu'il n'irait plus jamais à l'encontre des règles, contrairement à se qu'il avait fait avec son mariage et l'adoption de Rukia...

Tout d'un coup, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Il vit rentrer dans la pièce le vice-capitaine de sa divison. Le sourire à l'égard de sa soeur ne lui échappa point. Ni le sourire tendre de Rukia en réponse au sien. Toutes ces démonstrations de tendresse l'énervait au plus haut point. Il allait être extrêmement sévère avec Renji dans les prochains jour...

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous interrompre en plein repas Abarai, dit calmement Byakuya

-Tout à fait Capitaine. On vous demande d'urgence au bureau du Capitaine en Chef. »

Byakuya ne se demanda pas la raison de sa convocation chez le vieille homme. Il prit tout simplement ses affaires, et sans un regard pour Rukia sortit de la salle. Il vit que Renji restait. Il attendit, et le vit embrasser sur le front sa soeur, qui rougissait, en souriant. Énervé par l'attitudes des deux jeunes personnes, il partit d'un pas déçidé. Si ils en venaient à sortir ensemble, il n'hésiterais pas à utiliser les même procédé qu'avec Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, je voulez vous remercier pour les conseils et les encouragement que j'ai reçu! Je voudrais aussi souligné le fait que la chronologie ne sera pas la même que dans Bleach, n'y même l'action, mais j'ai tout de même changé la date de l'adoption de Rukia pour que l'histoire colle mieux! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre malgré la longue attente! Ah et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes que je n'aurais pas vu!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: <span>

Loin des yeux mais près du cœur

_Après-midi du Jeudi 4 Octobre, dans le bureau du Capitaine en Chef_

Byakuya pénétra dans le grand bureau du capitaine en chef. La tête haute, il s'approcha du bureau de ce dernier, le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

« Vous m'avez demandez Capitaine? »

Le vieil homme se leva, sans répondre et se dirigea vers une caissette, décorée par des ornements d'or et d'argent, au fond de son bureau.

« Venez ici Byakuya Kuchiki, lui dit-il

Byakuya se rapprocha et le capitaine en chef continua:

« Dans ce coffre, il y a le plus grand des trésors de la Soul Society. Je vous confie la mission de la remettre au chef du clan Shihion. Vous aurez compris que c'est une mission de la plus haute importance. A la moindre faute de votre part, la sanction sera terrible!

Je n'ai pas peur des sanctions, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour sauvegarder la fierté de mon clan.

Dans ce cas, vous partirais demain dès l'aube. Je vous permet d'amener avec vous 2 hommes de votre équipes, et seulement les plus fidèles, les plus sûrs, et les plus qualifiés. Il y aura aussi une personne de la 4éme division aux cas ou vous auriez besoin de soin si jamais on vous attaque, et une personne de la 13éme division pour me tenir au courant de l'avancée de la mission. Je compte sur vous Capitaine Kuchiki!

Hay. »

_Plus tard, le même jour, dans les appartements du Capitaine de la 13éme division:_

Toc toc.

« Capitaine? Puis-je rentrer?

-Hay! »

Rukia pénétra dans le bureau de son capitaine, ignorant encore pourquoi son capitaine l'avait demandé si expressément.

Peu après le départ de son frère et de Renji, elle avait elle aussi reçu une demande de convocation immédiate par son capitaine. Sans trop se poser de question, elle avait abandonné le reste de son repas et était partie aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était arrivée dans le bureau de son supérieur, tout semblait tellement calme, qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas pris cette convocation trop au sérieux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Capitaine?

Tu as une nouvelle mission.

De quoi s'agit-il?

Le capitaine de la 6éme division va partir en mission avec 3 de ses hommes. Étant une mission d'un grande importance, le Capitaine en Chef demande un gradée de notre équipe afin de le tenir personnellement au courant de l'avancée de la mission. Je t'ai choisie pour accomplir la mission.

C'est un grand honneur d'être sur une mission si importante Capitaine! Je ne vous décevrez pas!

Je suis content que tu sois d'accord. Le départ est prévue pour demain à l'aube. Pour savoir le lieux de rencontre, il faut que tu ailles voir ton frère, le Capitaine de la 6éme division.

Hay Capitaine! »

_Le soir, au manoir Kuchiki:_

Rukia avait déjà terminé ses préparatifs pour sa mission depuis longtemps. Mais, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'aller parler à son frère. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient sur la même mission, et, être sans cesse observée par son frère la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle devait bien la faire, cette mission!

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère, essayant de garder son sang froid pendant le trajet, mais à mesure que ses pas la rapprochait du bureau, elle ralentissait et sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement qu'à la normal.

Elle s'arrêta en face du bureau, puis toqua. Tout d'abord elle n'entendit rien. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, le voix de son frère résonna dans la pièce:

« Vous pouvez rentrer. »

Elle rentra dans la pièce, et regarda son frère, de dos. Elle attendait qu'il se retourne vers elle, qu'il voit que c'était elle et non pas la servante ou qui que ce soit d'autre, elle aurait voulut que pour une fois il la remarque, qu'il lui parle sans toute ces marques de politesse qui devrait être inutiles au sein d'une même famille. Au plus profond d'elle même, elle aurait souhaité qu'il lui parle avec un sourire au lévres, et même qu'il lui parle affectueusement. Elle rêvait éveillée se dit elle.

Et elle avait raison car il ne fit rien. Il resta assit en face de son bureau, d'un air un peu hautain, attendant que son interlocutrice daigne parler. Rukia retient un soupir découragé avant de se lancer.

**« **Onii-sama, on m'a assigné une nouvelle mission aujourd'hui. Je dois accompagner ton équipe et toi même et tenir le Capitaine en Chef au courant de l'avancée de la mission. Je n'ai que très peu d'informations sur le but de ce voyage, mais je compte sur toi pour me mettre au courant des diverses choses dont j'aurais besoin pour rendre le meilleur compte rendue qu'il m'est possible. Aussi, je ne sais pas qu'elle est le lieu de rendez-vous prévue. Mon Capitaine m'a chargé de venir te voir pour que tu me mettes au courant. »

Pendant une seconde, Rukia cru voir son frère se crisper à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, mais se fût tellement bref qu'elle n'y fit point attention. Il y eu un long silence. Byakuya se leva, vint à sa rencontre d'un pas calme et assuré, et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux, son visage sans expression. Il se planta devant elle, et lui dit enfin:

« Rejoins moi dans 20 minutes devant mes appartements. Nous irons ensemble. »

Puis, il la contourna, sans la regarder, et la laissa seule.

_La version de Byakuya : _

Il entendit un faible bruit. Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte puis donna la permission de rentrer à son interlocuteur.

Le son des pas qui lui parvenait dans son dos lui était familier. Il savait que c'était elle. Il ne dit mot. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Il voulait faire comme si être prés d'elle était tout à fait normal, qu'il s'en fichait. C'était dur, mais il réussit. Il resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle parle en premier, et même s'il n'était pas face à elle, il continuait de prendre son air supérieur et dédaigneux. Il fit comme si il était très occupé par les nombreux papiers rangés en colonne propres et ordonnées sur son bureau. Il passa se qui lui semblait une éternité avant qu'elle ne lui parle:

**« **Onii-sama, on m'a assigné une nouvelle mission aujourd'hui. Je dois accompagner ton équipe et toi même et tenir le Capitaine en Chef au courant de l'avancée de la mission. Je n'ai que très peu d'informations sur le but de ce voyage, mais je compte sur toi pour me mettre au courant des diverses choses dont j'aurais besoin pour rendre le meilleur compte rendue qu'il m'est possible. Aussi, je ne sais pas qu'elle est le lieu de rendez-vous prévue. Mon Capitaine m'a chargé de venir te voir pour que tu me mettes au courant. »

Byakuya se crispa. Malgré le fait qu'il ai intimement demandé au Capitaine de la 13éme division de ne pas impliquer sa sœur dans des missions dangereuses et pour ce de ne pas la grader, il lui assignait de plus en plus de mission à risques. D'ailleurs, il repensa à ce matin même, quand il l'avait vu arriver au petit déjeuner, avec des cernes à faire peur aux enfants. De plus le mot _charger_ le dérangeait beaucoup. Elle ne supportait donc pas sa présence au point ou une simple demande devenait une charge si elle l'amenait à parler à son frère? Il essaya de se détendre le plus rapidement possible. Il ferma les yeux réussit à se calmer après de longs efforts.

Alors, il se leva et avança d'un pas lent et décidé vers Rukia. Cette dernière le regardait comme si elle avait cherchait à déceler une expression sur son visage. Elle n'y arriverait pas, il le savait. On l'avait entrainé depuis tellement longtemps à être comme ça. Sans expression. Froid. Pourtant, si elle arrivait à bien le regarder, elle verrait qu'il était pleins d'émotions contradictoires: en colère parce que son Capitaine lui donnait trop de missions bien trop durs pour elle, si fragile à ses yeux, rassuré parce que au moins il pourrait veiller sur elle et être sûr que rien de mal ne lui arrivera, triste parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas réussir à la protéger, et heureux parce qu'il avait aussi assez de pouvoir pour le faire. Mais surtout, il était en colère, énervé de ne ressentir autant d'émotions que pour la seule personnes pour qui il ne devrait pourtant pas.

Pourtant, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec froideur et lui dit:

« Rejoins moi dans 20 minutes devant mes appartements. Nous irons ensemble. »

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps pour voir son expression de désarroi. Il passa tout simplement son chemin.


End file.
